Volturi Daughter
by LaurieCullen
Summary: Alisynn Volturi is Marcus's daughter. What will happen when Carlisle and Esme visit during her coronation as Queen of Volterra?
1. Chapter 1

**Marcus POV**

"Dad! Jane's still trying to hurt me!" my daughter groaned.

"It's bound to work, I just know it!" Jane snapped.

"Whatever, it'll take another three centuries or more before you realize that it won't work!" Alisynn replied.

She walked into the throne room in her normal, pleasant demeanor, despite the argument.

"Hello father," she said with a smile.

"Hello," I replied.

She was my only ray of sunshine, my only piece of my beloved wife.

"Let me guess, Caius is destroying more villages and Aro's trying to make the VOLTURI BAND video go viral?" she asked.

"Bulls eye!" I said with a grin as she sat in Aro's precious throne.

"Is uncle Aro really making me do the coronation party?" she asked.

I chuckled.

"Yes dear, I see you've inherited my loathing of celebration." I replied.

"I've only learned from the best," she said, slinging her legs over the arm of his throne.

She smiled.

"Why so glum, father?" Alisynn asked.

"I miss my friend, Carlisle. He and his wife are coming to your coronation you know." I said.

"Ah, so the famous Carlisle Cullen is coming. I'm excited to finally meet him. He seems very interesting." she said.

"He is," I replied.

"Do you think he could tell me about good medical schools? You know I've always wanted to go," she asked.

"Lets wait until you're ready. Your schooling went fine here, I just don't know if you want to go to regular school. You're much too smart." I said.

"It would be nice to be a normal teenager." she sad.

"You are normal, in your own way." I said with a smile.

"Thank you father." she said.

I heard a knock on the door.

Alisynn got up and opened it.

My friend Carlisle and his wife were standing right there.

"Ah Carlisle, my friend." I said with a smile as I stood and walked over to him.

"You're quite cheerful today," He said with a smile.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Alisynn." I replied, motioning for my daughter to come over.

She walked over and smiled slightly.

"I'm Alisynn, Marcus's daughter." she said politely, just as Heidi taught her.

"I'm Carlisle and this is Esme." Carlisle said.

"It's very nice to meet you." Alisynn said.

Alisynn took off her cloak as a sign of alliance and put it on the wall hooks.

"Come, lets go into the den." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alisynn POV**

I walked through the castle to our den and sat down in a plush chair.

"So, it is so nice to see you Carlisle." father said.

"It is good to see you too." Mr. Cullen said.

Just then Jane and Felix walked in with five more people.

I stood to greet them, but one of them, a big one, put me in a crushing hug.

"Emmett!" Mrs. Cullen scolded.

He let go and I smoothed my chiffon skirt.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Rosalie, his wife." she said.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied.

Carlisle introduced them all to me and we sat down.

I moved beside my mate, Felix.

It was odd, even being as tall as I was, being beside the hulking presence of Felix, but very comforting.

Just then, Uncle Aro burst in with Aunt Sully hot on his heels.

I stood to make room for them and made my way over to my father.

I leaned on the arm of his seat, my hand resting on his shoulder.

He smiled a rare smile, and that made me smile too.

"So, I see our guests have arrived. I see you've met Alisynn." Aro said with a sickening smile.

"Yes, we have." Alice said.

"Why don't you tell them a bit about yourself, dear?" father asked.

"Well, I'm Alisynn Noelle Dahlia Volturi, and I'm about 2246, give or take a few decades. I did all my schooling here in the castle, with father, my uncles, and the rest of the guard. As of now, I'm trying to see what med school I'd like to go to." I explained.

Carlisle's eyes lit up at the mention of medical school.

"Well, I'd suggest Harvard or Dartmouth, but you could board with us and attend Forks University, or you could go to the University of Italy." he said.

"Why thank you sir, I'll consider it." I said with a smile.

Father fidgeted a bit.

"You know it's inevitable Marcus, she has to go eventually." Aunt Sully said, winking at me.

I smiled and winked back.

"i know, i just can't let my baby go." he said with a smile.

"Whatever happens, I'll always come back." i said, hugging my father.

"Alisynn, please show the Cullen family to where they'll be staying." Aro said.

I nodded and motioned for them to follow me.


End file.
